My Gift to You
by longgoooone
Summary: For the ZAGR fans! I bring you a gift! Zim & Gaz are now in Hi Skool and share the same Biology class, from at first hating each other, their relationship starts to boil down into something more. I of many, suck at summaries. Please R+R!!
1. Gaz's Diary

Whoa Nelly! I'm making a ZAGR! W00t for me! Do you honestly think I own Invader ZIM? Really? Well your WRONG. so WRONG.. I can hear JV's stomach churning already to the fact I'm making a sort of romance thing involving his characters.. On to the story.. Enjoy ^_^  
  
For future reference, this may be a little OOC... So bare with me.  
  
  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
My Gift to You  
  
By ShiMMy123  
  
  
  
GAZ MEMBRANE DIARY ENTRY #1  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this.. I've really reached a new low. Okay, let me start with my fruitcake psychologist, he says I have problems dealing with my emotions or something.. Hey, don't think I'm some kind of a nut case myself for seeing one.. If Tony Soprano can have one, so can I. So here I am, writing in this stupid little book in hopes of getting out of a depression of some sort. It took about a month or so for him to convince me this would help, so what the hell? Why not? I've got nothing else to lose.  
  
Here's some things about me, my name is Gaz membrane, I am 16 years old, a sophomore in Hi Skool, I have purple hair, which is also my favorite color, my height is 5"4, and I have auburn eyes. People just now, which I've known for years, are just realizing my eye color because I'm not scowling as much as I did in middle skool. That basically took all focus off of the light brown in my eyes, that, and three layers of eyeliner. My favorite hobby is playing my Game Slave. If you haven't heard of Game Slave you shouldn't have even tried to pick the lock of this diary. My favorite food is pizza.  
  
I have a brother. His name is Dib. He is stupid. Well, not totally. I just like telling him that. He's 17, a junior is Hi Skool, has doofy glasses, an enormous head, and a psychotic obsession with paranormal stuff. Yup, he's a total geek. You know what could possibly make Dib sound like even more of an idiot than he really is? Not much, but there is someone that has made a huge impact on it.  
  
His name is Zim; He has no nose, no ears and he is green. He wears a wig that is a basic montage to Elvis Presley. He also wears contact lenses. I have seen him with out the two. He has two thin antennae on the top of his head and fully red eyes. Yes, he is an alien. He is also bent on world domination. Dib is fully devoted to exposing him as an alien and saving the world. No one believes him of what Zim really is, even though it's blatantly obvious.  
  
I think they're both idiots. Zim couldn't figure out trying to change a flat tire, no less take over an entire planet. And Dib shouldn't even waste his time trying to stop him. Even if Zim did come up with a half descent plan, humanity has done nothing but shun Dib. Why bother saving them? He says I "Just don't get it." What does he know, besides Bigfoot's birthday?  
  
I have a Dad. He goes by Professor Membrane. He is a famous scientist. He has his own show. He has found a cure for just about every known disease. Naturally, I almost never get to see him. He tries, he really does. Once or twice a year, we have family night. He, Dib, and I go out to dinner then maybe a movie, but rarely. I understand my father is a busy man and has a very important job. I just wish I could hang out with him more often.  
  
Well that's my first entry. Good night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gaz sighed and shut the small black book. She took the tiny metal lock and snapped it in place on the middle edge of the book. What a waste of time. She'd have to give her psychologist a good slap for making her do that. She glanced at the clock.10:45. Fuck. She was going to be exhausted in skool tomorrow, why was is that hi skoolers had to get up at 5:30 in the morning and middle skoolers only had to get up for 8:00? Kids that young were already up anyways; why not make THEM drag their asses out of bed at 5:30 in the morning. The skool system sucks.  
  
Gaz took the book and tucked it under her mattress. If Dib found it, she would destroy him. She walked over to her bureau, it was a six drawer, and was black. A silk purple scarf was draped over its surface, and a good- sized mirror with curvy metal fringes on it sat on the bureaus surface also. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yuck, her hair was now a mass of static and small, messy knots. She picked up her lavender colored brush and began to sweep away the chaos that was in her hair. She took a small elastic and tucked it in her teeth. She smoothed and brushed back her hair into a short, spiky, ponytail.  
  
She then undressed and put her favorite nightshirt, an over-sized band tee of the Misfits and pulled on her boxer shorts with little rubber ducks decorated on them. Dib had given them to her last Christmas as a joke. At the time she threatened to throw him into a swirling pool of eternal pain. But she actually didn't mind them. In fact, she thought they were cute. But the word 'cute' never escaped the lips of Gaz Membrane. It just didn't live up to her standing.  
  
Gaz slipped under her soft, thick comforter and exhaled tiredly. Thank god she had already brushed her teeth earlier, the girl leaned over to her nightstand and clicked off her light. Sleep is good.  
  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-  
  
"Mother fucker.."  
  
Gaz slapped the ear piercing alarm clocks snooze button irritably. The girl moaned and rolled back over on her bed.  
  
"Shit.. So tired.. Just.. Five.. More. Minutes.."  
  
Ten minutes later..  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" She started to fumble with the plastic clock. She scowled and could barely see an inch in front of her.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Gaz!" It was Dib. He stood at the bottom of the steps, fully dressed, backpack slung over his shoulder and tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Time to go!"  
  
Gaz chucked the clock across the room, smashing it against the wall.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!.. beep.beeeeepp.. "Hah! A slow painful death for the doom clock.. I win.."  
  
"GAZ! Did you break ANOTHER clock?!?"  
  
"No Dib.. No I didn't.."  
  
"Well, come on! We're gunna be late.. Again!"  
  
"Hold on Dib! . Don't get you're panties in a twist.."  
  
After a quick 20 minutes, Gaz was ready; she hurried down the steps to an annoyed Dib. He was leaned against the wall munching on a pop tart, breakfast of champions.  
  
"Finally.." He whined with a mouth full of pop tart. "You do this every morning, Gaz. It needs to stop."  
  
"Oh shut up, Dib." She replied, snatching the other half if his pop tart and heading out the door.  
  
"Hey! Get your own!"  
  
Gaz took a bite and smirked tauntingly. "Just did."  
  
  
  
"I have a feeling about today, Gaz." Dib hopped over a puddle and regained balance on the other end. He and Gaz had finally made it out the door and were halfway to skool.  
  
"What? That you'll actually find a friend with a pulse?" She smirked at her nastiness.  
  
"NO, that Zim's gunna be up to something.. I feel it.." He gripped his backpack strap.  
  
"Here we go.."  
  
"I'm telling you! Today he's gunna try something.. I've gotta be on my toes.."  
  
Gaz sighed, "You say this every morning, Dib. And NOTHING ever happens, other than him being annoyed with you. Can't really blame him."  
  
"Don't stick up for Earth's nemesis! You won't be saying that when he's taken over the world and made you a human slave!" Dib was fuming. He hated it when she did that, make it seem like he's a total psycho, when even she's seen the alien in his true state.  
  
"You take things too seriously, Dib. It kind of sucks." She took a last bite of her pop tart.  
  
"Whatever, Gaz."  
  
They reached the skool and went their separate ways.. Neither said any form of parting.  
  
  
  
First block: Biology. Gaz slumped in her seat, leaning her elbow on her desk and supporting her head with her palm. Exhaustion had defeated her yet again. Why the hell did it take so long for her to go to sleep? And why was it on weekends she was able to wake up totally refreshed around 6:00 in the morning and yet on skool days she could barely keep her eyes open through 7:00? Dark bluish-black circles curved under her glazed auburn eyes. 'Maybe Mr. Rink won't notice if I just take a quick nap?' She felt her head droop slowly down her vertically placed arm, her cheek started to bunch as she slipped. Just as her forehead was about to reach the desks exterior..  
  
WHACK!  
  
The sound of something close by hitting wood, her head straighten up immediately and her arm slapped onto the desk. She groaned and raked the room with her eyes attempting to find the vendor of the abrupt awakening. Mr. Rink stood over her desk gripping a long wooden ruler. He raised an eyebrow at her. The class quaked with giggles.  
  
"Get much sleep last night, Ms. Membrane?" He peered at her with descending eyes.  
  
The slender figured girl simply shook her head and yawned, stretching her fingertips doing so. Mr. Rink was about to open his mouth to say something again when the door opened, saving Gaz from a possible pointless preaching session about the importance of sleep.  
  
"Well, well," Mr. Rink tilted his head at the clock, then the student walking through the door. "A new record, Mr. Zim, only 7 minutes late today. Bravo." He gave two silent claps with the palms of his hands then folded his arms irritably. "Do you have an excuse today my little lime flavored skittle?"  
  
Mr. Rink always came up with brutally stupid nicknames for his most eccentric students. Mostly Zim. From 'green giant' 'Mr. Green jeans' to 'Kermit the frog' you name it, he's probably said it. Zim would usually just quirk an eyebrow at him and take his seat. Like he was now.  
  
"I uh.. Had much homework to do Mr. Rink, I apologize for the inconvenience. Plus my dog had puppies. then died."  
  
"Didn't your dog die last week?"  
  
Zim blinked, "Yes."  
  
Mr. Rink simply shook his head then waddled over to his desk and leaned his backside on it, facing the class. He had a brown notepad in his hands and seemed to be reading from it, scanning over his lesson plan. Mr. Rink had a terrible memory and forgot things very easily. He was also quite gullible at that. You could be getting graded on a certain paper and he would get side tracked from it then ask you what he was about to grade it as. Of course, every one of his students was getting either high B's or A's. The teacher was a stout, round man, with a receding hairline on the top of his head. He attempts a comb over with a thin amount of hair from the side of his head and fails.  
  
The plump little man adjusted his coke bottle glasses and puckered his lips. "Okay, class. Today we will be working in our labs with partners." A few hands shot up. "No you can't choose your own partners."  
  
The class groaned. Mr. Rink was the worst when it came to pairing students, he would always pair the potentially retarded kids with the class students. Gaz scratched her head nonchalantly. Let's just get this over with.  
  
Mr. Rink read off each pairs, each person would either try to argue him or just gripe under their breath about him being a big fat idiot.  
  
"..Okay, Gaz Membrane," Gaz lifted her head attentively. "You're paired with.. Zim."  
  
  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Yep yep, that last part was obvious, I know. Do not fret my dear viewer! I have much in store for you! So please keep me motivated by reviewing! Please??? Thank you veddy much. Love, peace, & Chicken Grease! ~*ShiMMy123 


	2. Awkward partnership

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
My Gift to You: Chapter.2  
  
  
  
Mr. Rink was the worst when it came to pairing students, he would always pair the potentially retarded kids with the classes 'A' students. Gaz scratched her head nonchalantly. Let's just get this over with.  
  
Mr. Rink read off each pairs, each person would either try to argue him or just gripe under their breath about him being a big fat idiot.  
  
"..Okay, Gaz Membrane," Gaz lifted her head attentively. "You're paired with.. Zim."  
  
  
  
'This can't be.. How could he do this? Pair me with a potential rival?'  
  
Mr. Rink sighed and wiped some excess sweat from his forehead with a folded paper towel, he usually kept one handy. Because of his obesity, Mr. rink had a tendency to sweat profusely every few minutes. He wheezed and inhaled deeply, "I stress again, you CAN NOT choose your own partners."  
  
The class groaned again. One kid tossed a paper ball towards the teacher. "Hey!"  
  
'This is too bizarre to even comprehend. It's strange enough being in the same classroom with my arch-nemesis' sister, now I must do work with her?' Zim fondled the tips of his fingers nervously for a moment, then grimaced and turned towards her.  
  
  
  
Gaz felt eyes upon her; she looked up and found that it was HIS eyes towards her. He turned away quickly and started pawing through a few papers on his desk, trying to make it seem like he wasn't bothered by the whole ordeal.  
  
'..What was that? Is he as weirded out as I am?'  
  
Mr. Rink continued pairing, a few times he would confuse himself, others he had to stop and wipe away more sweat. So it was taking a while.  
  
Good.  
  
Gaz began chewing on one of her black painted thumbnails. Mr. Rink could take his sweet ass time; maybe he would take so long, by the time he finished, class would be over.  
  
That's doubtful, Very doubtful.  
  
'Maybe "just getting this over with" won't be so easy after all..'  
  
  
  
'When will this fat tub of cholesterol finish? The tension is making it worse! The partnering isn't going to be so hard.. But afterwards.. Oh shit.. I can hear Dib now..'  
  
  
  
'Dib's gonna' love this.. I can hear him already..'  
  
  
  
'Did you look at her?!'  
  
  
  
'Did he say anything to you?!'  
  
  
  
'Did you touch her?!'  
  
  
  
'Cause I swear to god if he did..'  
  
  
  
'I'LL KILL HIM!' Zim chuckled, as if he'd even think about something as disgusting as putting some sort of a move on that violet haired pig-demon over there.. Even if it was just to piss off Dib.. That was just revolting.  
  
He turned towards Gaz' seat again.  
  
  
  
Gaz snickered, as if that oversized insect even knew how to mess around with her anyways, it's not like he actually would.. She shifted her head in the direction of Zim's seat again. Oddly, his head turned toward hers at that same moment. He seemed to be grinning, Gaz saw him, ignoring the grin and still thinking of the absurdity of him "trying anything.  
  
She snickered.  
  
  
  
Zim caught sight of the girl for a second and chuckled. Then stopping quickly when he saw the smirk and giggle she gave off at the same moment. His eyes widened and his face dropped.  
  
She turned back quickly to the surface of her desk. 'What the-'  
  
  
  
'Hell?'  
  
  
  
".. And Gretchen you are paired with Spoo. That's the last two." The plump little man wiped a few newly produced beads of sweat from his forehead and tucked the notepad under his arm. "Everyone get to a lab bench, your equipment is already out for you."  
  
Crap.  
  
Students reluctantly dragged themselves to whatever lab bench was open and began fiddling with the equipment set out.  
  
One bench remained open. Two students remained seated, staring at their desks. All they needed now was to cover their eyes like little children pretending to hide, "You can't see me!"  
  
"Gaz? Zim? Is there a problem? Or have you forgotten the use of your legs?" He pulled back his sleeves and folded his flabby arms firmly upon another. "Hmm?"  
  
The two simultaneously exchanged contortions and made their ways to the one empty bench left.  
  
Mr. Rink gave them one last that-wasn't-so-hard-now-was-it faces and shuffled himself back to behind his desk. There he took out some old romance novel of some sort, adjusted his thick glasses once more, then began reading from the dog-eared little paperback. As he did every class, at some point he would glance up at a random student and make a comment, so to seem as if he were actually teaching something.  
  
The skool, being its dense self, did not have enough financial backing to afford certain supplies for the skool; like lab stools for instance.  
  
The two stared at the empty stool; Gaz tapped her fingers on the black surface of the bench. Zim squinted his eyes at her; she squinted back. "Go ahead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a seat, I know how horribly lazy you humans are, so go ahead."  
  
"I'll stand, thanks." Replied Gaz, bitterly; 'Asshole,' She thought. 'I'm just going to have to divert myself from this for a second here..' She raised her hand, "Mr. Rink?"  
  
Mr. Rink's eyes never left his book. "Yes, Ms. Membrane?"  
  
"For safety purposes.. Shouldn't we be wearing safety glasses?"  
  
"You know we don't have the funding for that, Ms. Membrane. Get to work." Replied the teacher, flatly. "If you're that concerned.. Use some plastic wrap and pipe cleaners or something."  
  
Gaz let out an exasperated sigh and leaned on the bench, supporting her chin with her clasped hands held up by her elbows. She heard Zim make a snort of laughter.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Oh nothing.." He swayed him self forward and back with his heels. He chuckled again and mumbled some comment about her being a feeble worm-baby.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Don't make me destroy you.. AGAIN." Hissed Gaz. "Let's just start this stupid lab, hmm?" She took out the directions and began reading them, "Hand me test beaker 'B'" She held out her hand, and it remained vacant. "Hey, Dufus-"  
  
"You do not order ZIM!" He spouted, a little over average voice volume.  
  
"Look! We're never going to get this stupid lab done if you're going to keep pulling your I'm-the-king-of-the-world-I-give-orders-I-don't-take-them bullshit, so just hand me the god damn beaker." Her eyelid twitched.  
  
"Wow," He blinked and clasped his hands thoughtfully. "That was a mouthful, you didn't even come up for air after "bullshit", you sure told me. I feel bad now; maybe I should give you some slack."  
  
She scowled at him; he had that smart-ass smirk on his face the whole time.  
  
"Wait a minute.." He continued, "You're my nemesis' sister! Why on Irk should I stoop as low as to give you the slightest bit of respect?!" He quickly unclasped his hands and gripped the bench firmly with one of them.  
  
"Because Zim, you're a dumbass and you're failing Biology!" She repeated his hand movements, right down to the last by gripping the side of the bench with her hand parallel to his.  
  
Before the altercation could get any worse, the bell ringing indicating the ending of first block quickly ended it.  
  
Mr. Rink, oblivious to the whole incident, book marked a page in his book and placed it down. "Oh, I see not too many of you are really near done." He stood up and wiped his forehead once more, "We'll finish this tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, yes we shall."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Tension..Tension.. Tension.. Good so far? Bad? Let me know! -Thank you to the reviewers of chp.1, much appreciated ^_^ - P.S. yeah, I don't know what I was think when I put in the duck pajamas.. [Shrugs] oh well, hope this is as fun for you to read as it is for me to write.  
  
Love, peace, & Chicken Grease! ~*ShiMMy123 


End file.
